My second chance
by nabsleuth
Summary: Reba has been keeping a dark secret for over 20 years, and when that secret is revealed, her life changes forever
1. Chapter 1

I was happily married for 20 years to the love of my life. We had 3 beautiful children 2 daughters and a son. Everything all changed one day when my husband left me for his pregnant hygeniest, and I found out my 17 year old daughter was pregnant also.

This happened almost 7 years ago. In those years, my ex husband, Brock, moved four houses down from me with his new wife, Barbra Jean, and their son, Henry. My daughter, Cheyanne, married her boyfriendb Van, and they had a beautiful daughter, Elizabeth, and she is currently pregnant with their second child, a boy. They all just recently moved into their new house, and I'm very proud of them. My middle child, Kyra, has her own band, and is getting to be quite well known in our area of Houston. She made the decision to not go to college after high school to focus on her singing career. At first I wasn't very happy about it, but I eventually accepted her decision, and support her one hundred percent. My youngest, Jake, is just becoming a teenager and is starting high school. He says he wants to become a police officer. I love my children with all my heart.

It was a hard adjustment going from happily married, to a divorced single mother raising, 4 kids and a grandbaby, but I wouldn't change anything for the world.

I work as a real estate agent, a successful one at that. I cant take all the credit though. I am partners with van, and if it wasn't for him, I don't think I would have gone this far in my career, it also has helped with our relationship, and we are very close.

But my life isn't as perfect as I make it out to be, I have been keeping a dark secret for over 20 years. A secret that if revealed can change my life forever, one that will make everyone around me view me in a different way, and quite possibly ruin my life forever.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I grew up in Oklahoma, the second youngest of 4 children. My Family was quite well known around the area in the cattle industry. I was a third generation roper.

I met Brock in college. I was dating a man by the name of Terry. He owned a bar and I sang there often, I also helped out working there. Brock was Terrys best friend, and that's how we met. The more we talked an hung out, the more I fell for him.

I had to make a decision, and broke up with terry to get with Brock. It wasn't very pretty, and Brock and I hadn't talked to Terry in many years, we unfortunately didn't go back to his bar until after Terry died. I still miss him, and wish we had gone back sooner, and made amends with him. Terry was a great man, and a great friend, and he's missed dearly.

Brock was everything I ever dreamed of, and I wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with him. We married in a lovely ceremony, my sisters, Alice and Susie, and my best friend, Lori Ann, were my brides maids.

Brock Studied in college to be a dentist. My big dream was to become a singer, I was great at it, my mother taught us all at a very young age to sing. In high school my brother Pake, Susie, and I created a band in our school. I gave up my dream to help but Brock through dental school.

Three years into our marriage, I became pregnant for the first time with our daughter Cheyanne. I loved becoming a mother, it's a feeling like no other.

Five years later I became pregnant with our second child, Kyra.

Not too long after I gave birth to Kyra, I made my life changing mistake.

Brock and I had been fighting a lot lately. With the stress of having two children, and Brock trying to start his career, it got to be too much and I felt very neglected.

I left the house one night after a big fight, I needed fresh air and time to cool down. I went to a local bar, and was at the bar drinking when I noticed this very handsome man walk in. He must have noticed me staring at him because he smiled and started walking towards me.

He offered to buy me a drink and I happily accepted, maybe a little too happily. I had already been there awhile and was starting to feel tipsy. We sat and talked for hours, he was married and had 2 children and wasn't happy in his relationship, sort of like what I was going through.

It was getting late, and we stopped drinking a few hours ago, but I was still a little tipsy, as I had drank more then him.

He offered me a ride home and I gladly accepted. Little did I know taking me home was not on his mind, instead he took me to a hotel room.

At first I was not happy and demanded to take me home this instant, but somehow he convinced me to go to the hotel, and just get away from everything for one night, saying that we both needed it. I reluctantly agreed, making him promise we would sleep seperately and he would take me home right away tomorrow, which he agreed to.

I text Brock saying I was a little too drunk to go home, but Lori Ann picked me up and since its so late I'm just going to stay at her house. Brock insisted he come get me but I said its way too late to drag the girls out and I would be fine, he finally said ok and I wished him a goodnight. I also text Lori Ann saying I needed her to back me up if Brock ever asked, and I told her I would tell her in the morning so she agreed.

We got to the hotel and into our room, of course our luck they only had one available so we had to share, luckily it had two beds. I laid down ready to call it a night but he wasn't.

We ended up talking more about our lives, and one thing led to another and we never ended up sleeping that night.

A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I had no idea how I was going to tell Brock and I was scared out of my mind.

It could have been Brocks, but knowing it may not be killed me.

Brock was so happy that I was pregnant, but I wasn't.

I lost contact with the man from that bar that night, only contact information I had about him was his name, Narvel Blackstock. I knew almost every detail about him, I just needed to find his contacts.

It didn't take too long for me to find him, so I called him, and of course his wife answered.

When I told him I needed to meet up with him, he refused saying it was a one night mistake and, it should have never happened and he was happily married to his wife and he didn't care if I was miserable, he didn't want me. Before he could hang up I yelled at him that I was pregnant. He about flipped, saying he would meet me at this diner at noon tomorrow. So I agreed.

I told him I didn't know if it was his or brocks, and I was terrified. Narvel told me he didn't care if it was his he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby. He left, and I was praying to god that it was brocks.

A few months into the pregnancy I couldn't take it any longer, and I needed to know, so I had a DNA test done, and came to find out that Narvel was the father. I called Narvel and told him, his response wasn't a nice one, telling me to leave him alone for good. I was terrified, how was I to tell Brock that I cheated on him, and this baby wasn't his. So i decided I wouldn't.

I told him I miscarried, and hid the rest of the pregnancy from him, which wasn't easy at all. He was very upset over losing the child, and it killed me knowing I was doing this to him.

I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who I named Shelby Mcentire. I refused to give him his dads name, his dad didn't want anything to do with him. I spent the whole night with that baby, crying knowing what i was about to do, but I had made my decision as hard as it was, I needed to stick with the plan. So early that next morning, I left the hospital without anyone knowing, leaving my baby boy, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

It is February 23, 2008, my son turns 18 today. I think about him all the time, especially on his birthday. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, leaving my baby in the hospital, but I was scared. I had so much at home waiting for me, and I couldn't tell them the truth. I would have lost everything.

I never found out what happened to Shelby when I left him. I gave birth to him in a hospital, a ways away from where I live, so no one would know who I was. I never saw or heard from Narvel again, and I am very grateful for that. Only regrets I have are leaving my baby, and my affair with Narvel.

Even though Brock and I have been divorced almost 7 years, I still wont tell him or my kids the truth. I hope they never find out, it's a secret I will take to my grave.

I am currently cooking a big dinner for my family. Everyone's coming over, and I'm very excited to have everyone together again.

Cheyanne, Van and Elizabeth had all went on vacation with Cheyanne's friends from high school, Kyra was out touring the area with her band, and Jake had went to camp for the week. Today was the first day everyone would be home. I had even invited Brock, Barbra Jean, and Henry over.

For six years I was angry with Barbra Jean for taking Brock from me, but over time, I got to know Barbra Jean and she started to grow on me. I made the last year recently after we thought she was moving to Arkansas of saying she was my best friend, and she has not let me forget it. I say it was a mistake, but it is true, she is my best friend. Ever since my long time friend Lori Ann moved away, Barbra Jean has been all I've had.

I heard the front door open and close and saw Cheyanne and her family walking into the kitchen.

"hi mom! Oh, I've missed you so much." said Cheyanne as she hugged her mother.

"Oh honey I've missed you too. How was your trip?" I asked.

"It was great Ms. H. We went to the zoo, a museum, a water park, but we spent a lot of time on the beach." said Van.

"Yeah mom, the beach was right outside the house we were all staying at."

"I missed you grandma." said Elizabeth.

"I've missed you too sweetie." I said as I hugged her.

"Dinner will be ready soon, everyone should be here any time."

"Hi everyone" said Kyra as she walked into the back door.

"Kyra! Look at you, you've grown so much!"

"Mom, I was only gone for two weeks." Kyra said as she tried to get out of the tight hug her mother had her in.

"I know, but it feels like it's been forever."

"Hey, hey, hey!" exclaimed Barbra Jean, as she walked into the kitchen with Brock, Jake, and Henry following close behind.

"hi guys!" I said.

"You guys will not believe what happened to me at work today." said an excited Barbra Jean, as everyone groaned.

We all ate dinner and finished the night off watching television. It was getting late and everyone either went back to their homes or went to sleep. I was getting very tired and was getting ready for bed, when the door bell rang.

"Who in the world would be ringing my doorbell this late at night?" I wondered.

I answered the door, and their was a young man, with brown hair standing there.

"Hi, may I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, are you Reba Mcentire?" he asked.

"Well, its Hart now, but yes this is she."

"Hi, I'm your son Shelby."


	4. Chapter 4

**I** **'m sorry I haven't been updating, I am always busy doing something and don't have much time to myself, but I promise I will finish this story. I promise I will post at least 2 chapters a week. I have another story I'm writing at the same time. I love reading the comments, I always check them out everyday so please keep them coming** **.**

 **Wow, I couldn't believe he was here, standing in front of me. He looked just like his dad.**

 **"May I come in?"**

 **"Yes, of course." I said as I stepped to the side to let him in.**

 **"I'm sorry to be coming this late, but I couldn't wait any longer."**

 **"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm glad you're here. May I ask how you found me?"**

 **We both sat down onto the couch.**

 **"Well, for the longest time my father wouldn't tell me anything about you, I kept asking him for years, even threatened to never talk to him if he didn't' tell me, but he never did. And as I'm sure you know, todays my eighteenth birthday. After the party we had, I asked my father again. Whenever I brought you up he would get angry, and try and change the subject or leave the room, but today I wouldn't let him. He finally told me your name, and that the last thing he knew was you were living in Houston with your husband and your kids. I spent the rest of the day looking you up, and I was able to find your address. I drove here, and I have spent a lot of the time in my car, I was too afraid to knock at your door."**

 **"Your dad?"**

 **"Yeah, my dad, Narvel Blackstock."**

 **I froze when he said that name.**

 **"He told me he met you at a bar one night. He also said you were a mistake….."**

 **"Oh he did did he? Well he's not mr perfect."**

 **"I know" he said with a laugh. "He didn't say much about you, I had to practically twist his arm to get your name out of him."**

 **"Did he raise you?"**

 **"Yeah, he did. After his wife found out about me, he made him make a choice, it was either me or her. He said he wouldn't turn away his kid, so he told her he wasn't going to give up his son. So she packed her bags and left and took their three kids with her. They got a divorce not too long after that, and my dad fought for years to see his kids. He would only see them when the courts allowed him too. Eventually he won full custody when they determined she wasn't fit to raise kids on her own."**

 **I can't believe what he's telling me. Narvel never wanted Shelby.**

 **"My dad never remarried, I never really had someone in my life that was like a mother, its one of the reasons why I wanted to find you so bad. But I do have one question for you that I really want to know the truth to. Why did you abandon me?"**

 **I was scared, how was I to tell my son the truth, but as he looked me into the eye, I knew I couldn't lie to him. I was stuck.**

 **"Well, as your dad said we met in a bar. I was married and had two young children, and my husband and I weren't exactly getting along at the time and I needed to get away for the night, and that's when I met your dad. One thing led to another, and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I was scared to be honest, I didn't know who your father was, whether it was Narvel or Brocks."**

 **"Brock is your husband?"**

 **"Ex-husband now, but yes. I told Brock I was pregnant and he was very thrilled. A few months into my pregnancy, I made the decision to find out the truth. So I had a DNA test done, and come to find out Narvel was your dad. I didn't know how I was going to tell my family that I had an affair and this baby wasn't Brocks."**

 **"So what did you do?" I could tell he was getting a little angry as the truth was revealed.**

 **"Well I made a hard choice. I told Brock that I miscarried. He was extremely upset and I hated doing it to him, but I was afraid to tell him the truth, so I hid the rest of the pregnancy from him, which wasn't easy."**

 **"Okay, so obviously you gave birth to me, but I don't know what happened after that, dad won't tell me anything."**

 **At this point I was looking at my hands in my lap, I couldn't bare to look into his face as I told him the truth.**

 **"Well, when I went into labor, I went to a hospital a ways away from Houston, and gave birth to you. I made the hardest choice I have ever made in my life and I left you there and came home."**

 **He stood up obviously upset. "So, you're telling me that you left me at the hospital?"**

 **"I'm really sorry Shelby."**

 **"Sorry! You're sorry? Sorry about what, the fact that I grew up my whole life without a mother? The fact that I didn't know a single thing about you? How I would imagine how things would have been had you been in my life? How apparently I wasn't good enough to be a part of your life? How you don't love me?" he was almost in tears as he was saying this. I started to cry.**

 **"Shelby, it's nothing like that, I love you so much."**

 **"You love me so much that you don't even care what happened to me when you left?"**

 **"I can't do this, I'm leaving" he said as he walked to the door. I got up and ran to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.**

 **"Shelby you have to listen, I never wanted to leave you, I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. You have to believe me. I love you so much, and I regret it more then I regret anything else in this world!"**

 **He refused to make eye contact with me, and I could see the tears in his eyes, it absolutely broke my heart.**

 **"I wish I never came." he said as he started for the door. "Please, leave me alone, don't bother looking for me. I did fine so far on my own, and I will do just fine without you from now on."**

 **He left me standing there in tears, shaking. 'I can't believe this.' I thought.**

 **I was still standing there looking at the door when I heard someone come down the stairs. I look to my right to see a very angry looking Kyra walking down the steps.**

 **"Is this true mom?" she asked.**

 **"What are you talking about?"**

 **"I heard everything mom. I woke up when the doorbell rang, and I stopped at the top of the stairs, I heard everything."**

 **I froze, scared out of my mind. I couldn't believe Kyra heard our conversation.**

 **"So I'm going to ask again mom, is it true?"**

 **I look down to the floor and just nodded my head.**

 **"I can't believe this! How many other families do you have?"**

 **"Kyra let me explain."**

 **"Explain what, how you cheated on dad, how you had a secret child, or how much of a slut you are?"**

 **"Kyra! You will not speak to me like that, I am still your mother."**

 **"I can't do this. I'm leaving." she said as she walked out the door, slamming it on her way out.**

 **I sat myself on the couch and just cried. I knew things from this day forward would not be the same.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra never did come back home last night, and that worried me, where could she have gone. I was in my kitchen making breakfast for my family, I didn't sleep at all last night. Everything that happened, from Shelby coming and leaving, to Kyra over hearing our conversation and leaving herself, it was eating me away. I was afraid of what the day was going to bring.

I was making eggs, toast, and bacon for breakfast. I was too focused in my thoughts that I almost burnt the food.

Jake came down and into the kitchen. "good morning mom."

"Morning jake, how did you sleep?"

"I slept great. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just look really tired."

"I didn't get much sleep last night, but I'll be okay, thanks for asking." I walked over and handed him a plate of food and a glass of orange juice. I heard the front door open and close, so I left the kitchen and proceeded to walk into the living room, hoping to see Kyra standing there, and I was wrong, so wrong.

"What the hell happened last night?" Brock was standing at the door way fuming, he was practically yelling at me.

"Did Kyra tell you what happened last night?"

"Yes, she did. Please tell me its not true."

"Where is she?"

"What does that matter, just answer my question." he walked over and stood right in front of me. Jake walked in after he heard the yelling.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Jake.

"Nothing honey, everything's fine, just go back into the kitchen and finish your breakfast, your dad and I are going to go upstairs and talk."

Jake hesitantly walked back into the kitchen and Brock and I walked upstairs and into my room, I closed and locked the door behind us. I turned to face him as he paced my bedroom, I was scared of the conversation to come.

"Is it true, Reba? Did you have a kid by someone else?"

"….yes…."

He walked over to the wall and punched it with all his mite, I have never seen him this angry before in my life. "I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"Wait a minute, you were the one who cheated on me with Barbra Jean and had Henry while we were still married, how is what I did any different?"

He walked straight up to me and looked me right in the face and said "Because when I got together with Barbra Jean, we were seperated and had been living apart for awhile. When you had an affair, we were married had two young children at home, and you told me we lost the baby. I would have never done anything like that to you, I loved you too much to put you through that. I was so destrought when I thought we lost that baby, now I come to find out eighteen years later, that you had that baby and it wasn't even mine." he began pacing again.

"I'm really sorry Brock. I really am."

He stopped pacing and turned to me. "You're sorry? What are you sorry about? That the truth came out about how you have been lying to us for years, and your secret life Is finally out into the open. Because you obviously aren't sorry for tearing this family apart, because if you were, you would have told us to begin with."

"Hold up, I'm not the one who had an affair and walked out on my family and married someone else. I made a mistake and a choice, I left my baby at the hospital because I knew the truth would cost me everything, and I cried for years because of that. I hated myself for the affair, and for leaving my baby. But I don't regret Shelby."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. He was starting to calm down a tad, he was still angry, but not as badly as he had been.

"I was scared. I was afraid if I told the truth, that you would leave me and take the girls and I couldn't lose that. Narvel told me he didn't want anything to do with me or Shelby, and I would have been alone if the truth came out. I had too much to lose, I couldn't risk it." I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge and just put my head into my hands, I felt the tears brimming my eyes.

"So how is doing it this way any better?"

"I didn't say it was. I never wanted you to find out this way."

"I just don't know what to do Reba. I feel like our whole lives have been a lie. I don't know what the truth is anymore."

"If I told the truth, what would you have done? Would you have left me?"

"I don't know, but I would have tried to talk to you about it. This was not the way to do this."

"I know." I couldn't hold back the tears and just let them flow. "Who all knows?"

"Just Kyra and me. Kyra is very upset, she refuses to come back here if you're here."

"Where is she now?"

"She's at my house. I would leave her alone for right now. Actually just leave us both alone, I don't think I can be around you anymore, I am questioning everything about you right now. What else are you hiding from us."

"Brock, you have to believe me, I made a huge mistake, but I'm still the same person you know me as. I never meant to hurt you."

"You may not have meant to hurt me, but you did. You didn't just hurt me, but you hurt this kids also."

"You're not going to tell Cheyanne and Jake are you?" I was starting to panic.

"No, I'll leave that to you, I'm sure they will want to know why we aren't talking. But I can't promise Kyra won't."

He proceeded to walk out my bedroom door, "Please, don't come to my house or anywhere near me for a long time, I need time to figure things out, and I don't want to be anywhere near you." That was the last thing he said before he slammed the door and walked out of my house.


	6. Chapter 6

When Brock left, I just laid there and cried. After a minute I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Mom?"

I stood up and opened the door.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Jake, everything's fine." I smiled.

"Mom, everything doesn't look fine. I heard you and dad yelling, and he left while he slammed the door, and you have obviously been crying. What's going on? Did dad hurt you?"

"No honey, he didn't hurt me."

"Then what's going on mom?"

I guess it was now or never. "Jake, come sit down, I need to tell you something." We both walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Last night, a young man came to our house. You see, this young man was my son."

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed, knowing this will not be easy. "You see, I made a really big mistake shortly after I had your sister Kyra, and I cheated on your dad."

"You what!" He was starting to get upset.

"It happened only once and unfortunately I got pregnant."

"What happened to the baby?"

"Well I had him, but I left him at the hospital. He was who came to the door last night."

"Wait, you're saying you had another mans baby, and then abandoned it at the hospital? Did dad know?"

"No, he just found out last night after Shelby left, that was why he was so upset earlier."

"I cant believe you would do this mom, this isn't like you. This is something dad would do, well he did, but not you. Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"I was scared. Your dad and I were having issues and we had your two sisters at home, I was afraid if I told him the truth, he would leave me, and I would lose everything."

"I just can't believe this."

"I'm really sorry Jake, I really am."

"Who all knows?"

"Just you, your dad, and Kyra."

"How does Kyra know?"

"She overheard me talking to Shelby last night."

"Shelby is your son?"

"Yes, he would be your half brother."

"You mean the kid who is the result of you being a slut?"

"Jake you will not talk to me like that!"

He stood up, "You know what, I really don't care, you have lied to the whole family. You have been for years." He left the room before I could say anything else. I stood up and followed him but he had already locked himself in his bedroom.

"Please open the door, Jake."

"No, I have nothing to say to you, leave me alone."

I decided to walk downstairs and leave him be, this was a lot to take in.

I was finishing up washing the dishes from breakfast when I heard Cheyanne, Van, and Elizabeth walk in the front door.

"Good morning, mom." said Cheyanne.

"Morning Mrs. H." said Van.

"Hi Grammy." said Elizabeth.

"Hi guys. Did you know it always makes my day seeing you?" I said to Elizabeth as I hugged her. She giggled in response.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Mrs. H, you look horrible."

"OW!" SAID Van when Cheyanne slapped him on the arm.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Mom, I can tell you've been crying. What's wrong? Oh my god, grandmas dead!"

"NO! I have just had a rough morning that's all." I said as I walked into the living room. Cheyanne and Van followed close behind.

"Did someone hurt you Mrs. H? If they did, I will-"

"No! I'm fine. Please, just drop it." I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Cheyanne sat next to me, and Van sat on the seat closest to the kitchen. Elizabeth started to play with her toys on the floor near us.

They did drop the subject and we sat and talked for awhile about their new house, and the baby to come. Cheyanne was only six months pregnant, and I was very excited to have another grandbaby.

"Where's Kyra and Jake?" asked Cheyanne.

"Jake's up in his room and Kyra's at your dads." I just got out that sentence when the front door opened, and Kyra walked in.

"Oh, hey Kyra, we were just talking about you." Said Cheyanne.

"Oh, really? What were you talking about?" I sensed she was angry, and I had a bad feeling of what was to come.

"Mom just said you were over at dads."

"Did she tell you why I was over at dads?"

"Uh, no?" said Van. Van and Cheyanne were getting a little confused. They knew something was up, and they wanted to know what.

"Ok, what is going on? Mom won't tell us anything, and its obvious she's been crying. "

"Mom has been lying to us our whole lives. She has another son?"

"WHAT?" Said Cheyanne and Van at the same time.

"Kyra, please." I was begging her not to continue.

"No, mom, they deserve to know the truth of how much of a slut and a liar you are."

Van stood up and walked over to me and Cheyanne. Cheyanne looked at me in disbelief.

"Mom, what is going on? And don't tell me nothing, tell me the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

I hated the position I was put in, but I had no choice but to tell the truth. Kyra stayed close to the door, Cheyanne still sat beside me with Van standing next to her. Jake was still upstairs in his room. I turned to Cheyanne and had a hard time looking her into the eyes.

"Shortly after Kyra was born, I had an affair."

"You cheated on daddy?"

"Whoa Mrs. H!"

"Oh that's not all of it."

"Kyra for once can you keep your mouth shut." I was getting very upset with my daughter. Kyra came over very angry herself.

"Well if you had enough self control, we wouldn't be in this situation." Kyra stood right in front of me. I stood up and got very close to her. There wasn't much room anyways between the couch and coffee table as it was.

"Get out of my house, I have had enough of you!" I couldn't handle her in my house anymore at the moment, I was about to lose it on her.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell them the whole truth."

"if you don't leave now you will regret it."

"Make me." she said as she got right up into my face.

"Ok, enough!" Cheyanne said as she stood up and seperated us with the help of Van. "What in the world is going on, and I swear someone better tell me right now."

"Fine!" I sighed and sat back down on the couch. Van stood by the kitchen trying to hold Kyra back and Cheyanne sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"I did cheat on your dad, but only once. I got pregnant from the man, and I hid the pregnancy form your dad and had the baby in secrecy."

"Whoa!" said Van.

Cheyanne looked at me in total shock. "Wait, what happened to the baby?"

I looked down into my lap, "I gave birth in a hospital a ways away, and left the baby at the hospital. Yesterday was his eighteenth birthday, and he came to the house last night. Kyra over heard the two of us talking."

"What about how you told dad you were pregnant but then lied and told him you lost the baby when you found out it wasn't his." Said Kyra.

I stood up and walked over to her, Van got in the middle of us, but I waved him off. "How did you know that?"

"Dad told me."

I couldn't believe Brock would tell her that, then again I never thought my kids would find this out, and especially not like this.

"You have been lying to this whole family for years, what else have you been hiding from us? Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like this." Cheyanne walked over to us and Van stayed in between me and Kyra. Kyra was standing near the bar stools near the kitchen and I was right in front of her.

"How do you expect me to react. I don't know who you are anymore. No one does. Your just a bitch." I lost control and slapped her across the face. Cheyanne gasped and Van grabbed me and pulled me back towards the couch. Kyra just looked very angry and started towards the door. Not before saying this: "I hate you, you're nothing to me anymore, just stay out of my life for good." she slammed the door when she walked out.

I was looking at the door Kyra had just walked out of, when Cheyanne came up and turned me to look at her. "Mom, I can't believe you would do this."

"Your dad did the same thing to me" I paced, while putting my arms in the air.

"Yeah, but you two were living apart, and he didn't hide it from his family, and lie to everyone."

"She has a point Mrs. H."

"Are you guys really defending him?" I stopped pacing.

"No, we are just stating facts."

"Fine, if you want to defend your father for doing the same thing, then you can get out of my house too." I walked over to the door and opened it.

"You know what mom, you're right, I don't wan to be around someone I don't trust and who only lies to their family for years. We will leave, and I can't promise we will be back. I hope your happy that your actions have caused you to lose your family. I just hope it was worth it." Cheyanne got Elizabeth, who fell asleep upstairs, and walked out the door with Van.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a month since I told my children about Shelby. I haven't seen or talked to any of my kids, or Brock and Barbra Jean. A few days after that night, Jake decided to move into his dads house. I knew they wouldn't be happy with the truth, but I never thought it would end like this.

I walked into my front door after a long, stressful day at work. It took awhile to get used to coming home to an empty house. Actually I don't think I ever got used to it. I miss the noise.

I put my briefcase by the door and just flopped onto the couch and buried my face into a pillow. I was thinking about what I was going to do for dinner tonight. After a while of debating, I decided to just go down to a local karaoke bar. They were well known in the area, and had some pretty good food, plus I needed to clear my mind of things, and what better way to do it then to sing.

I went upstairs into my room, and got into the shower. When I got out, I debated on what I was going to wear. I decided to wear a nice purple v neck t shirt, with dark jeans. I wasn't trying to look too fancy as I really didn't want to meet anyone, I just wanted to get out and have some fun.

I put on my clothes, and did my makeup, and decided to put my hair up into a bun. I then prooceeded to the bar. It wasn't too far of a drive, I listened to the county station on the way there, Dolly Parton was playing.

My mamma is a big fan of Dolly, that's how I got to know a lot of her music. My momma used to play her music all the time when we were kids. It's her big dream to one day meet her.

I pulled up into the parking lot and parked my car. There was a lot of cars there tonight. I walked up to the door, and saw two bouncers standing on either side of the door. The place was pretty big. When you walk in, the bar is to your right, tables all around to your left, and all the way on the back wall to the left is the stage where people get up and sing. I used to love coming here, this is actually where I met Narvel.

I took a seat near the middle of the bar. A young lady was singing Islands in the stream with what I'm assuming was her boyfriend. I was surprised they knew the song, with how young they were. I sipped on my beer and listened to them sing, they weren't too bad.

A older man, who was balding, on the shorter, pudgier side was eyeing me from across the bar. He was giving me the creeps, and I tried to ignore his stares. After awhile of staring at me, he got up off his bar stool and walked, more like stumbles toward me, it was obvious he had been drinking awhile.

"Well hello there, sexy." he said when he reached me. I just tried to ignore him, and continued listening to the people singing.

"What, cat got your tongue?" He put his hand on my leg and squeezed it. I shaked it off and gave him a look as if to say back off. I really wanted to kick him where the sun don't shine.

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that."

"First off, don't call me baby, and second I don't want anything to do with you so please leave me alone." I said.

"You don't even know me, give me a chance baby."

"Hey, she told you to leave her alone, so back off!" I know that voice, I can't forget that voice, I will remember it for the rest of my life.

I turned to look at who said it as they walked towards us, and I was right on who it was.

Narvel Blackstock.


	9. Chapter 9

The creep walked away, but not without giving me a once over and glaring at Narvel. Narvel came up and sat in the stool beside me. I turned away and watched the different people sing on stage, I wanted him to go away.

"Well, hello there pretty lady, long time no see." He smiled at me. I refused to acknowledge him.

"Oh come on, is that a way to treat at old friend?" I finally turned to face him and glared at him.

"I wouldn't consider you an old friend, more like a mistake." I smirked at him and turned back to the stage.

"Reba, I'm trying to be civilized adults here, hell I got that creep to go away."

I sighed, should I give him a chance? He is the father to my son after all. "Thank you for that."

He turned to look at the stage. "We do need to talk, you can't avoid me forever."

I looked over to him and started to get a little angry. "How have I been avoiding you? I haven't seen you in almost 19 years. Last time I talked to you, you told me to leave you alone for good, and you didn't want anything to do with me or the baby."

"Yeah, and you just left Shelby at the hospital for god knows what to happen to him."

I stood up and stood in front of him, putting my hands on my hips. "I felt I didn't have a choice, you didn't want him, and I worried about him everyday."

He stood up. "PFFT, yeah right that's why you never bothered to find him or to see whatever happened to him, or else he wouldn't have seen you for the first time last night." I looked at him in shock. "yeah, I know what happened he told me."

"You make me out to be the bad guy, but you forget the tell him that you didn't want him to begin with." we were starting to get loud and unfortunately catch the attention of the people around us.

"At the time I didn't know what to do, but at least I didn't abandon him, I raised him on my own." he was shaking his finger in front of my face.

I grabbed his finger and was tempted to rip it off his hand. "Don't you shake your finger at me, I felt I had no choice I was scared. I had a lot to lose."

"Just keep making excuses Red. Just admit it, you hate Shelby. All he is to you is a reminder of how you sleep with the first guy you meet." I slapped him hard across the face. Guys around us pulled me back as I tried to go for another hit.

"Hey, I am not having any of this! You two need to leave right now." said the owner.

I turned to walk away.

"Someone call the cops, I want her arrested for assault." Narvel said, I stopped and turned back around and ran to him and kicked him HARD where the sun don't shine. He grunted, and doubled over in pain. I just laughed at him and walked to my car and drove back home.


	10. Chapter 10

I was very angry, and at this point just wanted to get home. I was so focused on getting home, that I didn't realize that someone was following me home until I pulled into the driveway and saw it pull in behind me.

Guess who it was? Yup, Narvel. I got out of the car and stormed right up to him as he got out of his car.

"What the hell are you doing following me?" I asked him as I stood close to him and crossed my arms.

"What the hell are you doing hitting me?" he asked just as equally angry. He also crossed his arms across his chest. He was taller then me and was quite intimidating, but I wasn't going to let him get the better of me.

"You have told nothing but lies to Shelby about me his whole life. Why the hell would I want to sit there and talk to you?"

"What else was I supposed to tell him? You abandoned him!"

"You didn't give me much of a choice!" I shook my finger in front of his face as I talked. He grabbed my finger just like I had to him earlier in the night, and put It down.

"Don't you touch me!"

"In case you forget, Red, you're the one who touched me first."

"If you don't get out of here, I will do worse."

"Okay that's enough! I didn't come here to argue with you. I just want to talk to you."

I looked at him with a 'you're kidding' look. "Why should I talk to you? Haven't you done enough to me?"

He sighed. "Don't do it for me, do it for Shelby. Please?"

I sighed in frustration. I didn't want to be anywhere near this man, but he is the father of my son, and since Shelby is angry with me, Narvel might be my only chance to talk to Shelby.

"Narvel, it's getting late, I'm tired. Can't this wait until morning?" I asked.

"Fine. I will come by tomorrow morning, ok?" I nodded and he headed back to his car and left. I went into my house and went straight upstairs and to bed, I was dreading talking to him tomorrow.

Around 10 the next morning Narvel came to my house. We both sat on my couch in the living room, with cups of coffee. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to talk about Shelby. Believe it or not, I feel bad about lying to him about you."

"Well you should."

"Reba, come on, I'm trying to be civil with you. I know what happened when Shelby came here the other night. I really want him to have a relationship with his mom, I know it has hurt him not having you around."

"I really didn't want to leave him, Narvel. I was scared I would lose my family, I have regretted it so much. I have worried about him everyday."

"I believe you."

I looked at him in shock. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do." he nodded his head. "That's why I'm here, I want you to get to know our son. If you want I can take you to see him. He's at my house right now."

I looked at him skeptically. "Should I trust you?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't do anything to you Reba."

"How do I know that? I hardly know you." I turned away from him.

"That is true, but we aren't doing this for me, or for you. We're doing this for Shelby."

He was right. I really wanted to be in my sons life. "Ok, I'll go with you."


	11. Chapter 11

We headed over to Narvel's house where Shelby was. Narvel didn't live too far away from my house, I was really nervous.

He had a nice house, it was on the smaller size, but it had a big fenced in back yard.

We pulled into his driveway and got out of the car, he led me into his house where Shelby was sitting on the couch in their living room watching tv.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shelby as we walked in. He stood up. We walked over by him.

"Your mom and I want to talk to you." said Narvel.

"She's no mom of mine, she hasn't been in my life, and I don't want her to be in my life." His words hurt my feelings, but I understood. I haven't been able to forgive myself for abandoning him, I don't blame him for being mad and hurt.

"Look, whether you like it or not Shelby, she is your mom. She wants to get to know you, I want you to get to know her, and I know deep down you do too. You're just upset right now."

"She don't care about me."

"Yes I do, Shelby. I love you so much." I got closer to him. Narvel still stood by the end of the couch.

"Then why did you leave me?" Shelby sat back down on the couch, and I could tell he was fighting back tears. I came over and sat by him.

"I was scared. I had a family back home and I was afraid to lose them. I hate myself for leaving you, I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did to you. But I hope to make it up to you. I really do want you in my life, Shelby. I haven't been here for eighteen years, but I really want to start being there today, only if you will let me." I was getting teary eyed myself.

He looked up to me. "You have really hurt me. My whole life I wondered who you were, where you were, why didn't you want me. I want to know this, why haven't you tried looking for me all these years?"

I sighed. "I always dreamed about what happened to you, what life you were living, if you were safe, if you were ok, I even wondered if you were still alive. I didn't know anything. I caught myself numerous times in public watching people walk by, always wondering if It was you. I have never gone one day without thinking about you. I just thought you would have your own life and your own family, and you wouldn't want me around. I can't forgive myself for what I did, and I couldn't imagine how you felt. I didn't' look you up in fear of what might happen if I did." I was openly crying at this point. I never even noticed Narvel had left the room.

Shelby saw I was crying and grabbed me into a hug. I held him tight and we both cried onto each others shoulders. After a few minutes we let go of each other and he looked at me and said. "I think I understand what you mean. Honestly, there was a long time where I didn't want to know anything about you, I felt content with my life. But as the years went on and I got older, it kept bothering me to not know anything about you. I had so many questions and no answers, I wanted to know. So I kept asking dad about you, and he finally told me. I do want you in my life mom, but honestly, it scares me."

"I get it, honey. If you don't want me around I won't be, I will stay away. But if you decide to let me in your life, then I will be here always."

He smiled at me. "I want you in my life mom."

I smiled at him as a new wave of tears came to my eyes. "I'm glad. And I promise you, for as long as I live, I will never abandon you again.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a week since I was over at Narvels. I have talked to Shelby everyday, he has even come over to my house. I am so happy that we are getting along, I love him so much.

I haven't heard from Brock, Barbra Jean, or any of my kids since they were last in my house. It has been almost 2 months and they are refusing to talk to me. I have tried but they have just ignored me. My parents aren't even talking to me. It is very frustrating.

Narvel has been trying to talk to me, but I have been ignoring him for the most part. Somehow, he convinced me to go back to the karaoke bar again tonight. I just got done getting ready and am waiting for him to arrive.

He came just in time. I opened the door, and he had a bouquet of roses in his hands, and a big smile on his face. I invited him in.

"Thank you for the flowers, they are pretty." I said as I took them from him and tried to find a vase for them.

"You're welcome, I thought you would like them." I found a vase and put them in it and set them down on my kitchen counter for now. "You look very beautiful by the way." I looked up to him and noticed him staring at me. I glared at him.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." he blushed a little at that.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am." He walked me out to his car and opened my door for me. He drove to the karaoke bar which, surprise, it was busy. I was hoping we would be able to still come here, since what happened last time. When we walked in, the owner greeted us with a smile, I was glad.

We sat down at a table and talked for awhile while we drank.

"Are you going to sing?" Narvel asked me.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said as I took a drink of my drink.

"You should, I would love to hear it." I gave him a look.

"Why don't you sing?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I can't sing for the life of me."

"And what makes you think I can?"

"I don't know if you can, but I'm sure a beautiful lady like you who has a beautiful voice like yours, can sing like an angel." I blushed.

"Fine, I will sing." he smiled at me and I walked up to the stage to the DJ. There was very few people singing tonight, and I found it a little odd.

"What song would you like to sing?" he asked me with a smile. I looked through the list he had, and decided upon, the song Fancy.

I went up there and I was very nervous. I don't know why I chose Fancy, but I have always loved the song, and have always enjoyed singing it. But it has been years since I have sang, and I was nervous.

I sang the song, which is a little long, and walked back up to the table as people laughed and cheered. Narvel had a look of shock on his face.

"That was marvelous. You did great!" he said as I sat back down in my seat.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't ever heard someone sing like that! You sang it better then Bobbie Gentry." I laughed at that. I didn't think I was that good.

A guy came up to our table, I didn't recognize who he was. "Hi, my names Red Seagall." I shook his hand.

"I'm Reba, and this is Narvel." I pointed to Narvel. Narvel also shook his hand.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Red asked.

"Sure." I said.

He sat down. "I am sure you are wondering who I am and why I am talking to you. Well I live in Nashville, but I am here on business. I know quite a few people in the music business. I heard you sing just now and I thought you were magnificent. I wonder how a voice like that hasn't been discovered before. So I want to offer you a chance to go to Nashville for me, and try and start a music career."


	13. Chapter 13

Red talked to us about his offer for a little while. Said I could really become something with the voice I had. I debated on it over and over for days. Singing was my dream, always has been, but I would have to go to Nashville for awhile, and if they like me, then I may have to go there permanantly, but I wasn't completely ready to leave my family.

No one has talked to me in months, but I was still being hopeful, or dumb, I don't know which. Plus, I hated the feeling of knowing if I go there, I could fail. What if they didn't like my singing? What if they say no thank you, we want to go a different route? I don't know if I could face that failure.

I have talked to Narvel about it, and he thinks I should do it. Shelby also agrees. After days of thinking it over, I finally agreed to go.

Narvel and I called Red, and he agreed to meet us there. We flew in the next day. I was really nervous. We went to Mercury records. They have signed a lot of famous people, did not help my anxiety. I had went over songs that night to sing, and I finally came up with a few.

It was a pretty big place. Not a lot of people there, no one famous unfortunately.

We listened to some music, seeing what songs I may like to try out. I picked out a few with the help of Narvel, and I started to sing. We messed around for about an hour with songs. When I finished the last one, and walked into the room where everyone was, I saw two very familiar people. Ronnie Dunn and Kix Brooks, AKA Brook's and Dunn.

My mother is ae Brook's and Dunn fan, and I am very familiar with their music. I felt star struck seeing them talking to Narvel. I must have been staring because they started to laugh at me. I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I said flushing in embarrassment.

"Kix and Ronnie here were just telling me about what they think about your singing." Narvel said to me.

"Oh, really?" Uh oh.

"Yeah, we thought you were great!" Kix said.

I was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I have never heard a voice like yours." Ronnie said.

"That's what I told her." Red said.

"I don't know what to say." I really didn't know what to say.

"You don't need to. I think you have a great chance at a singing career. It was nice meeting you Reba, Narvel, but we have to get going. Keep in touch." Ronnie said.

They handed me their cards and headed out.

I could not believe I just met Brook's and Dunn


	14. Chapter 14

im Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time. My computer broke and I just recently got another one l. I promise all of you I will have a new chapter or two up tomorrow and I will be back to updating frequently. Thank you for being patient l, and I do apologize.


	15. Chapter 15

p class="MsoNormal""I'm telling you Reba, they loved you." Narvel said to me as we walked into our hotel room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I set my purse down at the bed and plopped down onto my back on the bed. "I had never been more nervous in my entire life." I sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of my face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Narvel sat down beside me, looking down at me. "I know you were, but I'm telling you, they really loved you in there. As they should, you are amazing after all."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I smiled at him, and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and sat up, laid my head down on his shoulder. "I really want this to happen." I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He rubbed my back with his right hand. "I know you do, I guarantee you that you will."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I looked at him a little upset. "You can't promise that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He smiled at me a big smile. "Yes I can, because you are awesome at singing, and the world will just love you." I smiled at him, and gave him a small kiss on the lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you, Narvel."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're welcome, red. And hey, if it doesn't work out, at least you got to meet your idols." I lovingly slapped him on the arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Something was still bothering me though, Narvel must have noticed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You ok, Reba? What's wrong?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sighed. "I just keep thinking about my kids, you know? I mean, if I make it big, then I will have to move here and leave them behind. I don't know if I could do that." I felt tears form in my eyes. I really missed my kids, it doesn't get easier./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Narvel nodded understanding. "I know, I hate that you're hurting. But, you haven't talked to them in months, and this is a big thing for you, it's not like you're moving to another country. You will see them again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I looked at him, getting a little angry. "I know that, Narvel, I am aware of all of it. I just, I don't know, I guess I am still hoping things will change."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Narvel hugged me. "They will come around, you will see. They just need time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He let go of me and I felt a few tears roll down my face as I looked to my lap. "How much time can they possibly need? What if they never come around?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I feared so much that I would never talk to my kids again. It has been months, and they have been avoiding me at all costs. So have my parents, and my siblings. I miss them all so much. As more time goes on, I lose more and more hope./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""They will, I guarantee it." Narvel said and I looked up to him and gave him a fake smile. I know he was trying to help me feel better and I appreciated it, but I didn't really believe him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"We were interrupted abruptly by my phone going off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was Red saying he would love to sign me on for a record deal. This was going to be the start of my career./p 


End file.
